Brats at Brecon Beacons
by wanna-play-a-game
Summary: The usual Brooklands goes to Brecon Beacons. What if it wasn't Alex's first time in Brecon Beacons during stormbreaker. Hey, Tom was there too. Ian had godchildren and a son! Artemis is going to Brecon Beacons, too.


**Hello random people who read my stories, I think I'm getting better at writing stories... okay so not much has changed and I still have low self-esteem about my stories, but who cares! I am just going to write and you read either flame and hate or review and... I got nothing for the second one, how about not dislike? NOT A ONE-SHOT. **

**How to Play **- Find references/parts of real books, anime, manga,ect. Easy will gain 1 to 4 points, Medium will range 5-8 points, and Hard will be 9-10 points. Post what part you think it is and where it is from. I will tell you how many are in each chapter and what level it is. Answers will be uncounted if the next chapter is already out. Anons please stick to using one name. Thank you. I still think this seems too formal. Anyone?

**Game: None, I don't put any on the first chapter, apparently it is a rule that I unconsciously follow.**

* * *

Alex stared. He couldn't believe it, no, he wouldn't believe it. He and Tom re-watched the video. They saw four 4 year olds at Brecon Beacons, not that Tom knew that, he thought it was a military camp. They knew the four-year olds. They _were_ two of the four-year olds. The other two were Alex's twin and fathers' brothers' godchild. Tom was wondering how they forgot that and why Alex's reaction was so over-the-top.

Video

The four-year olds were in the Sargent's office at Brecon with Ian and the sarge, an old man, at the time. Ian was speaking to the Sargent. It went kinda like this:

"Hey, Dad could you look after these kids for about a month? I got another 'job', I can't trust babysitters after the last 5 times, Yassen's on a job, and I can't get anyone else on such short notice." (Tom:That guy is your grandfather! Alex: I am just as surprised as you are... Hold on Yassen used to babysit us?)

"John's twins, the Alex duo, my godchild that prefers to be called Lune, and their friend Tom." (Tom:Oh! I'm in there too Alex: Sadly Tom: Hey! Alex: The place is nicknamed... nevermind. Only you would be excited at going to a boot/ military style camp. Actually many other guys might be excited with it, I really don't understand those types. Tom: Because you lived it. Alex: And it was Hell Tom: They wouldn't know that. Alex: What about you? Tom: You know I'm insane.)

Alex's grandfather frowned. "Why are Lune and Tom here then?"

"His parents were fighting again, so we got permission to bring him to a 'summer camp' or have him over at our place. His brother is also staying at a friends' house."

"Right, anyway, that Alex will be... Cub, the other Kit, Lune will be Kitten, and Tom will be puppy...What happened to Luke, your son?" (Tom: Why am I nicknamed puppy? Alex: It fits Tom: What! How? Alex: Loyal and...it seems like Lune put dog ears on you while you were asleep.)

"He's with his other grandparents, they won't take the others." mumbled Ian.

Time Skip

Ian was back in the office, looking a little beat up, to pick up the kids.

"These kids are brilliant! 8 minutes 5 seconds on the obstacle course, at the age of 4! I brought them to the shooting grounds, just for them to watch and show the little ones how dangerous a gun is, but I didn't expect them to listen in on the lesson, grab guns, and start shooting! Cub and Kit are the best, then Lune, and even though Tom is the worst he is on par with some of our best snipers. You should have seen the look on their faces when they tied with a four-year old. Actually, I think you can with the way Kit wouldn't let go of that camcorder" (Tom: Did he just praise us for stealing guns and shooting them? Alex: Seems like it.)

"You let 4 year olds on an obstacle course and into the shooting grounds! What happened if one of them got hurt or something! You should have expected Cub do something like that he IS John's son! Kit... is unpredictable. The other two usually follow one of the twins. It kind of goes Kit and Kitten VS Cub and Pup, if they ever fight and on the rarest events its' the twins VS the insane duo... You know, now that I think about it I should have told you this before. but the Cub thing was really predictable, John did the same thing!" (Alex: He did? Tom: Sorry Alex but you have one messed up family Alex: You only realized this now? Tom:...I've known you so long it's became normal for me. Alex: I guess.)

* * *

Alex and Tom sighed. "They are really crazy." They said at the same time. "At least now we know where Ian got it from." Tom said. "I'm surprised that my parents just came up with the divorce a couple of months ago, if they have been fighting since I was four years old. Hey, can I stay over tonight, my parents are fighting again."

"Sure, why not. Come on, we have school tomorrow. I hope the peace in my life stays a little longer this time...Lets get something to eat first." Poor Alex knew it was only a matter of days or possibly hours until something messed up his life again. Sadly, he is correct. Perhaps if he had not voiced his hopes then his peace really would have stayed a little longer.

* * *

**Yeah, It will get better, I hope. (again.) Anyway, Artemis will show up later... I began writing this as a normal fanfiction but crossovers are so much fun to write. I'll find a way to merge the two stories. Probably. I wonder if I should add H.I.V.E into this.**

**Okay word total in this of this chapter is 1,042. BYE!**


End file.
